The Balls of Gold
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "It's so exposed!" "Laki, I don't want to laugh again!" Conis and Laki talk about Wiper. Specifically about his very personal, private belongings. Fluff. Rated T for innuendoes.


**The Balls of Gold**

* * *

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

"Too bad, Aisa can't be with us." A blonde lady said, taking her first sip of her milkshake.

"Well, she has curfew." Her black-haired friend pointed out, stirring her drink with its straw.

.

"She's so kawaii now. Did you fix her hair like that?"

"Yeah." Laki giggled. "That's the only compromise she'd go for."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she doesn't want her hair to grow longer. She wants to be like that Strawhat boy."

"Oh. You mean Luffy." Conis said with with a smile, recalling the last time she saw those pirates.

.

It had only been a couple of weeks since the peace between the Shandrians and Skypieans was made in Upper Yard yet she misses them.

But she knew they would visit them again someday.

.

"Wiper is healing up nicely." Her female friend interrupted her nostalgia.

"Really?" Conis said, having pink spots on her cheeks.

"Hm? Why are you blushing?" The woman asked her.

"It's nothing!" "Come on, tell me!" She chuckled at her still blushing friend who finally retreated to her plead.

.

"Well, do you know how serious his wounds were?"

"Yes but he's strong." Laki said quite proudly, drinking her fruit juice.

"That's true but his whole body was really affected by the battle."

Laki looked at her friend who had a sour facial expression.

"His _whole body_ . . ."

"Oh!" She got what her angel-like friend said. She pursed her lips, controlling herself from smiling.

"Now, I was just treating his wounds! It's just I had to check up on everything-"

"And you saw something interesting?" Laki finally grinned, gesturing her hands into clutching a pair of something in the air.

.

"Laki!" "It's fine!" She laughed as Conis raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not like I've never seen them before-"

"Nani! You and Wiper had-" "No, no, NO!" She protested with a bitter red face as it was now the turn of Conis to laugh fondly.

"What I mean is he wears a grass skirt like the others and during our fight in Upper Yard . . ." She drifted off with her sentence, wanting to catch her companion's full attention.

.

"Let's just say whenever he skates higher than us, we always get entertained-"

"Oh my gosh, does he not wear a loincloth?" Conis gasped, clasping her mouth from being too surprised.

"He does, it's just, you know, still . . . out there." Laki finished with an uncomfortable tone.

.

The two ladies quickly gulped down their drinks before sighing in relief.

They looked at each other with a blank expression.

Then they laughed to their hearts' delight.

.

"They're just hanging in there! Makes you want to grab his kinatama, really-"

"Laki!" The Shandrian woman continued to laugh, trying her best not to snort.

"They're too big for you to handle, anyway!" Conis added and they both continued to laugh hard, clutching both of their stomachs.

"Oh, Conis, I thought you were innocent." She tried to breathe as she said that.

"I can't help it. A man shouldn't walk around like that, is he not aware?" The Skypiean lady asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"He's not, apparently. Too focused in trying to get Upper Yard back." Laki explained as they both fanned themselves with their own hands, finally stopping themselves from laughing too much.

.

"Maybe since there's nothing to worry about anymore, he can realize about his lack of clothing." Conis hypothesized as her friend simply nodded, a few giggles escaping from her lips.

"But seriously." Laki cleared her throat as her seatmate looked at her curiously.

"It's so exposed!" "Laki, I don't want to laugh again!" Conis said, controlling herself from giggling.

"Oh, please! They're just dangling like oranges! Don't you just want to desperately grab Wiper's-"

"Desperately grab my what?" A man's voice asked.

.

The two girls stared at the counter, sweating nervously.

They slowly turned around, blinking at the man before them.

The man that was the subject of their very interesting conversation.

"Grab my what?" He asked again as Conis and Laki looked at each other worriedly.

.

"Um." "Erm." "Hm?"

.

"Heso!" The two shouted cheerfully, sticking two fingers out behind their head. He looked at them with a perplexed expression.

"It's a greeting by us, Skypieans-" "I wasn't asking for that." Wiper pointed out, his frown growing deeper into his stern face.

"What do you want to desperately grab from me?" He asked quite impatiently as the two girls started to glance around the room.

.

"Well?" "Your hair!" Laki exclaimed impulsively, now by his side, stroking his Native American Mohawk hair.

"It would be nice if we . . were to . . . braid it . . some . . . time?" She said more unsurely, the more the man stared at her coldly.

Conis simply slapped her own forehead in dismay.

"I'll . . . pass on that, Laki." He grunted, heading to the other end of the counter. He ordered a bottle of water.

While waiting, he looked to his right to see the two women whispering to each other. He just rolled his eyes.

After getting his order, he exited the place, wanting to go back to restoring the forest.

.

Once the door closed, they both stopped whispering, still looking at the door where they last saw Wiper.

They started to snicker before they were back to laughing uncontrollably again.

.

"They were right there again!"

"Just peeking out of his loincloth!"

"Maybe wanting to say hi to us!"

"Didn't we say hi to them already!"

""HESO!" They yelled in unison.

They still continued to laugh so loudly, slapping each other's backs fondly and endlessly rocking back and forth in total laughter.

They just couldn't find any way to stop talking about Wiper's flashing treasures.

.

Just the way they could never think of pulling away from their friendship.

After all, peace has finally been brought to their races in one land they could both call their own home.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**No love for the Skypiea saga so I thought of this :D**

**I hope they were in character but then again, I don't know any other way they would express about Wiper's valuables :))**

**Please review! Check out my other stories as well ;)**


End file.
